In the field of phased array antennas, where elementary radiators with dimensions of several wave lengths are utilized, one of the most pernicious problems was the presence of the grating lobes during the scanning of the beam, i.e. a grating lobe which enters into the field of view of a satellite in low orbit, deteriorating the reception quality characteristics.
It is well known that an half-array beam scan angle in the range of ten to thirteen degrees for the link between a geostationary satellite and a low orbit satellite is necessary. In order to keep the radio frequncy link (as the satellite orbits at an altitude of 36000 kilometers) in this field of view undesirable interference effects due to grating lobes, which arise during the connection, should be avoided.